TEENAGE DIRTBAG
by bbkalachuchi
Summary: [A collection of one-shots featuring a teenage Saeki Takaomi, set in AUs where he is the same age as Mafuyu as well as in the pre-series timeline] #1: Hottoke Teacher AU. Kurosaki Mafuyu challenges Midori Ga Oka's banchou to a fight for the position of the school's top delinquent and ends up dealing with more than she bargained for.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ORESAMA TEACHER**

* * *

 **TEENAGE DIRTBAG**

 _ **deposition**_

[Hottoke Teacher AU]

* * *

The fight was over before it even began. The crowd of delinquents that had gathered to watch the colossal mismatch from a safe distance collectively gasped as one of the school's strongest fighters, a third year who was at least six-feet tall, fell to the ground with a loud thud. The challenger stepped over the bodies of his comrades who tried to help him and picked him up by the scruff of his collar. He was thrown against the wall with ease, as though he weighed only a few pounds. When he dared to lift his head and look into Death's large, round eyes, his whole body began to shake.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time," Kurosaki Mafuyu said, her voice menacingly low. She tightened her grip on his shirt, twisting the fabric to make it harder for him to breathe. "You have five seconds to give me an answer before I punch your lights out. Who is Midori Ga Oka's banchou?"

"I can't, I can't, he'll -" He never even saw her fist coming. She threw him aside, his limp body falling face first into the dirt. She whirled around and began to stalk towards the group of onlookers. The killing intent radiating from her tiny frame was so heavy that everyone could swear they were drowning in it. There were at least two dozen delinquents, some of them armed with knives and baseball bats. Upon seeing her approach, they screamed and attempted to flee.

"Nobody's going anywhere." In an instant, they froze. "Unless somebody tells me what I want to hear, you're all next."

Not one of them dared to move or speak. On one hand, there was no doubt that this tiny but terrifying girl could take on all of them at once and crush them into a pulp. On the other hand, the current banchou was cruel enough to make Satan cry. He would without hesitation send them to the hospital, or even the cemetery, if they broke his most sacred, most absolute law: never tell anyone the banchou's name. Unable to decide which one they feared more, they simply stood there, until a voice from the back of the crowd said, "I'll tell you."

A giant boy with dark hair strode to the front, his hands casually resting in his pockets. "Okegawa, you'll be killed!"

"Not if she's in charge. Besides, how will we know who the strongest actually is if they don't fight?" The delinquents fell silent as they considered this. "I'm getting bored with that guy. The banchou's name is supposed to strike fear in the hearts of our enemies. What good is a cowardly leader who is too ashamed to be known?" They began to murmur their assent.

"But if he finds out..."

"If anyone has a shot at taking him down, it's her," he said, pointing at Mafuyu. "I'm putting all my money on her. Who's with me?"

Most of the crowd erupted into cheers, pledging their support to the potential new banchou. The rest of them quietly made their escape amidst the ruckus. Okegawa continued to walk forward until he stood directly in front of her. While he was at least thrice her size, he felt small under her scrutinizing gaze. At the same time, he felt completely at ease. The current banchou would no doubt be after his head, but there was something about this girl that made him feel safe, like being under her protection would shield him from the possibility of anything bad happening. He knew right away that this was someone he would follow into battle no matter what.

"Okegawa Kyotaro. I'll be in your care from now on, banchou-sama," he said, bowing his head slightly. She smiled at him with approval. Looking at her more closely she was unexpectedly cute. Anyone and anything that fell under 'cute' made Okegawa weak in the knees, and he felt his heart suddenly burst with something akin to fear but much warmer.

"Nice job here. You'll be my second-on-command. Now, tell me his name."

"Saeki Takaomi, class 2-1."

.

 _Nice to meet you, we're your new neighbors. This is my daughter._

 _Hello, my name is Kurosaki Mafuyu. I'm six years-old and when I grow up I want to be a rabbit._

 _How cute! My son is the same age. I hope you'll become good friends._

.

Of all students in Midori Ga Oka, Mafuyu would have never guessed that her seatmate was actually the school's strongest fighter. Saeki Takaomi was tall and definitely had the build of a fighter, but she never felt any aura of danger when she was near him. Her instincts allowed her to sense killing intent and potential threats, and they were useful in fending off ambushes. They had never failed her before. And yet, during class when she sat in the desk right beside him, she felt completely at ease. She suspected it was because he was asleep most of the time. On the rare occasion that he was awake, he was a total asshole, saying rude things and pretending to hit on her, but other than being irritating she deemed him harmless.

Perhaps he was somehow capable of masking his true power. Mafuyu wondered how strong he had to be in order to manage that. What she didn't understand was why he chose to hide his identity if he was as powerful as the fear he instilled in his subordinates implied. She knew that Okegawa wasn't lying, though. She could always tell when someone was lying. That was another thing she was good at.

"Saeki, come with me."

"Oh, what could this be? A confession of love?" he said, leaning forward so that he was only inches away from her face. She remained impassive and walked away from him. He stood from his seat and followed her to a corridor that was empty, save for the presence of Okegawa. Immediately, Takaomi understood. He shook his head, chuckling slightly at the sight of the pair.

"So this is how it is? Never would have pegged you for a rat, Okegawa."

Okegawa shrugged. "Don't take it personally, banchou. I just like to keep things interesting."

"Rest assured that you will be duly punished for your insubordination," he replied, taking a step towards the other boy, but Mafuyu stood between them. It was an unusual sight, a girl of 5"2 standing between two boys who were a few inches above six feet.

"I'm the one you should be dealing with, Saeki," she said, with an arm outstretched. "I challenge you for the position of banchou."

"And how do you expect to beat me when you were too afraid to come to me on your own?"

"Don't mind me," Okegawa said, holding both his hands up. "I'm nonpartisan. I'm just here to report everything back to the boys. After all, this is just a test to make sure that the strongest person is the one in charge."

"Let's settle this later, on top of the school," she said. A dark aura seemed to spread from her to each corner of the hall.

"You really think you can win against me, huh?" he smirked, his own dark aura mixing with hers.

"I know I can."

"Fine, then. I accept your challenge." An idea suddenly popped into his head, and he knew how to goad her into it. "It's so boring, though."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"We punch each other, someone loses, and then we move on with our lives. That's all that happens, all the time," he sighed. Suddenly, his face lit up, in an eerie 180 personality switch. "I know! Why don't we throw in a little wager"

"What did you have in mind?" she asked cautiously.

"If you win, you'll be the new banchou, and I'll be your loyal follower. But if I win, you'll become my follower. You have to do everything I say, and you have to call me... Takaomi-kun," he said, lips curling at the last word.

"What kind of a twisted request is that? You're on."

The classroom door suddenly slid open, and an angry Hayasaka-sensei stalked towards them. _"SAEKI. KUROSAKI. WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A LESSON."_

.

 _Shall we go home together?_

 _Why do you always ask that? Of course we'll go home together, you live next door._

 _Because you're my only friend! It's nice to have someone I can say that to._

 _...Fine._

 _And can we stop by our secret place to play for a while?_

 _Okay._

.

Mafuyu had always been a smart fighter. She'd learned to work around her size, even to an extent using it as an advantage. She was agile, and knew how to translate speed to force. She was an acrobat, whereas Saeki was a brawler. He was all about power, the heavy weight of his fists. Mafuyu was used to dealing with these types. Their movements were easy to predict, and often she'd make them use their strength against them (the bigger they are, the harder they fall). However, she never accounted for one thing; he was just as fast as she was.

"You're good. Probably the best I've ever fought before," he said, wiping the corner of his mouth on the back of his hand. She'd managed to land a solid kick to his jaw, but despite staggering a bit, he'd recovered quickly. With a condescending grin, he added, "Almost as good as me."

"Wrong. I'm even better." She ran towards him at a blinding speed. He countered her punch by catching her arm and throwing her against the metal fence that bordered the roof deck. Mafuyu winced upon impact, but as she ricocheted against it, she jumped upward, using the spring to increase her force. She was about to strike him with her heel from above. No one had ever managed to survive this move before.

He blocked it with his arm, and swept her aside.

.

 _Look, I finally did it! Watch this, watch -oof!_

 _Geez Mafuyu, you klutz, you're so lame._

 _._

Mafuyu was sprawled over the ground, staring up at him in shock and fear. How had he been able to dodge that so easily?

"You thought I wouldn't be able to block that, right? Of course I could. All those times I'd seen you do it; I'm surprised you're still using it after all these years, you're so lame."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said, scrambling into her fighting stance, but her knees were shaking. Takaomi was approaching her in the same calm manner that a predator approaches cornered prey. She began walking backwards until she was against the fence.

"You really don't remember, huh? I suppose it can't be help. You were so clumsy after all. You hit your head really hard on the swing set the day before I left."

Mafuyu's eyes widened as she began to comprehend what he was implying. She'd told him about _that_ before, while they were working on a project. She didn't know why she did, especially after he pissed her off, and now she regretted it more than ever. He had to be lying. "No, you can't be! He was gentle, he would never be so mean to me, he..."

Takaomi's arm shot out so that it rested on the metal wires, right beside her ear. His face was much too close.

"...was a despicable little boy."

.

 _Wah, Akkun took my bunny! Please help me get it back._

 _Get it yourself, stupid. I'm playing.  
_

 _What? I can't, I'm too weak._

 _Aren't you tired of being bullied all the time?_

 _But there are five of them, and they're all bigger than 'll beat me up.  
_

 _So what? If you keep saying cowardly things like that,_ I'll _beat you up. Now go.  
_

 _Y-yes, Takaomi-kun!_

 _._

"Long time no see, Mafuyu."

.

 _The guys from the sixth grade are challenging us. The playground after school._

 _Eh, again?_

 _It's going to be fun, right, Mafuyu?_

 _Yeah! Let's go!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Another part of this AU is coming up soon before I move on to the next one, a Rival Banchous AU. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
